


Making Friends On The Whipping Horse

by bohnem990



Series: Master Of The Moonlight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, BDSM Scene, College Student Isaac, M/M, Praise Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohnem990/pseuds/bohnem990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the place had been a complete accident; except that it hadn’t been. Isaac knew that these weren’t exactly the sort of places that people just happened upon, and he was definitely not willing to admit it, especially not to Derek, but maybe he had Googled the place. </p>
<p>The thing was, Isaac wasn’t exactly sure why he’d Googled it. He did know why he hadn’t gone, though. Not yet. He was too embarrassed to come home smelling like hurt, and he had no interest in Derek giving him the third degree. The place was called Leatherotics, a BDSM Play Club only a few blocks from campus, and just thinking about it made Isaac’s skin itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends On The Whipping Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of what is going to be a series called Master Of The Moonlight, featuring Danny and Isaac. This is a life after high school series where everyone has gone to college, Isaac lives with Derek at college, Derek got his alpha powers back, and Momma McCall adopted Isaac who is now Isaac McCall. Because c'mon, who wouldn't love that?

Finding the place had been a complete accident; except that it hadn’t been. Isaac knew that these weren’t exactly the sort of places that people just happened upon, and he was definitely not willing to admit it, especially not to Derek, but maybe he had Googled the place. 

Thanks to Peter, who was still as creepy as ever, Derek had gotten his alpha powers back, and now that the pack was in college, they were slowly getting used to not being as close to each other anymore. Scott had followed Allison to Brown, Lydia was at MIT – of course – and Stiles had stayed in Beacon Hills to look after his father. Isaac and Derek had moved to Berkley, where Isaac was attending and studying History. 

The thing was, Isaac wasn’t exactly sure why he’d Googled it. He did know why he hadn’t gone, though. Not yet. He was too embarrassed to come home smelling like hurt, and he had no interest in Derek giving him the third degree. The place was called Leatherotics, a BDSM Play Club only a few blocks from campus, and just thinking about it made Isaac’s skin itch. 

He wasn’t sure how, logically, he could want to be hit with paddles and floggers and tied up with ropes and told to call someone Master, but the idea struck something inside of Isaac. He wanted to blame his father, but he knew that he couldn’t. If anything, his father would have been the one to turn him off to this stuff. Isaac still had no interest in confined spaces. 

Maybe it was something to do with being a werewolf, with being in the pack. He felt safer when someone was in control ever him, when they made the decisions and all Isaac had to do was nod his head and do what they said. And maybe.. maybe things happened when Derek’s eyes glowed red. It always made Isaac squeak and shuffle from the room like if he could get away from Derek fast enough that he wouldn’t know that Isaac wreaked of sexual tension. 

So maybe Isaac spent a lot of time in the Berkley library doing homework, or pretending to do homework once he’d finished it all, because lately going home to Derek was getting increasingly more awkward. So Isaac Googled, but he never went. 

 

Isaac slammed his laptop closed as Derek opened the front door, trying to look calm, but he knew he wasn’t doing himself any justice. 

“Look,” Derek said gruffly, walking into the kitchen to scrub the grease off his hands from working at the car repair shop a few miles away from their house. “I don’t know what the Hell your problem has been lately, but maybe you need to get out, make some friends.”

“I have friends!” Isaac protested, lips turning down into a pout. 

“Friends in this town,” Derek sighed as he turned off the water. “I don’t know Isaac, if I make you uncomfortable, but you’re acting like you did when I first met you.” Derek gave him a pointed look, grease streaked across his cheek like war paint. Isaac thought it almost looked like it belonged there. 

“Fine,” Isaac glared, doing a terrible job of looking angry and probably looked more like a kicked puppy, judging by the way that Derek just sighed at him again. 

He grabbed his laptop and retreated into his room across from Derek’s. Well, if Derek was kicking him out, then maybe that was all the incentive Isaac needed to finally go to Leatherotics. He didn’t quite know what to wear, so he went with the default, dark wash jeans and a black v-neck tshirt. Despite the name, Isaac didn’t actually own anything leather unless he counted Derek’s leather jacket that he sometimes stole because it smelled like him.

 

Melissa had helped him with a down payment on a car in his senior year, and Isaac would never be able to thank her enough. So he climbed into the 2004 Pontiac Gran Prix, still in great shape, and drove the well memorized way to Leatherotics. Isaac had driven past the club a countless number of times, but he had yet to gather the courage to actually park and walk inside. He had always been worried about Derek, but why be worried about Derek this time when he was the only reason that Isaac was here. 

He sighed and climbed out of the car, running his fingers through his unruly hair, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Here goes nothing. The club was dark and the only lighting came from sparsely place mounted wall lights, casting an eerily glow over the place that made Isaac shiver. After paying his twenty five dollars to get in, he immediately gravitated towards the a far corner of the club where an X-cross was set up. 

There was a boy tied to the cross, and Isaac said boy because he was. He was probably freshly eighteen with his high cheekbones and pale skin. He had his hair buzzed and his eyes were lightly closed in a way that said he was completely accepting of what was about to happen and he was just waiting for it to start. He didn’t even flinch as the Dom in front of him took a few test swings of his cat of nine tails whip, cutting through the air with precise movements. When the first blow landed, the boy’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and Isaac immediately wished that he could be in his place. 

The Dom, whoever he was, was beautiful. His skin was almost flush under the pale light, a golden brown that looked almost sun kissed, and the muscles in his back ripped as he swung the whip irregularly, never letting the sub become adjusted to the whip. Isaac was entranced. 

“Looks amazing, doesn’t it?” came a voice from his right, making Isaac jump. He had been so into the scene in front of him that he had almost forgotten the fact that there were other people around him, just as entranced as he was. 

“Yeah,” he managed to nod, not taking his eyes off the Dom. God, how Isaac wished he were the one on the X-cross. 

“Danny’s been coming here since July. I think he’s a local at the college. All of the subs practically fall over him, but he only likes the twinks and he never does repeat performances.”

“Mm,” Isaac nodded, hearing the guy, but not exactly hearing him. 

The Dom, Danny, was slowing down and easing the sub down off the cross. He carried him over to a couch near by and snapped his fingers at someone who produced a bottle of water and handed it to him. He smiled at the boy and rubbed his back as he coaxed him to open his eyes and drink the water, mouth moving to check on him, Isaac assumed. 

“I’m Isaac,” he finally addressed the other guy standing next to him, the one who had given a name to the Dom who Isaac so desperately wanted to be under. 

“Gavin,” the guy returned, “So you’ve got your eye on Danny, huh?”

Isaac blushed. “Am I really that obvious?” 

“Everyone is that obvious,” Gavin grinned. “So you new here then? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Uh yeah..” Isaac nodded, fingers scratching the back of his neck as he watched Danny out of the corner of his eye. “My, um, roommate told me he was sick of me acting weird and to get out and make friends.”

“I dunno if this is the kind of place he expected you to make friends at,” Gavin laughed.

Isaac almost responded, but Danny was standing up as he smiled down at the sub and then he turned his head and looked in Isaac’s direction; Isaac swore they caught eyes. 

“Fuck,” Isaac swore. “Fuck, fuck, motherfuck.” 

“Whoa, man. What’s up?” Gavin startled, eyes wide as he looked around, trying to figure out where Isaac’s outburst had come from. 

“Danny. Fuck,” was all Isaac managed before Danny was in front of them, eyebrow raised as he stood there, no doubt trying to figure out what Isaac was doing in a place like this. 

“Gavin, Lahey,” Danny greeted, nodding his head at Gavin and then fixing his eyes back on Isaac. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Gavin blinked at them, clearly confused. 

“Sure, Leahy saved my life a few times, haven’t you?” Danny grinned as if they were sharing an inside joke. Isaac might feel special about that if it weren’t for the mortification that was overtaking him at wishing that he could be Danny’s sub. 

“McCall,” Isaac said, biting his bottom lip. “It’s McCall now.” 

“Really?” Danny pursed his lips, eyebrows raising before shaking his head. “What are you doing here? I mean, not here at Leatherotics, I’m sure I can figure that much out. But in Berkley.” 

“I go to school here,” Isaac shrugged, shoulders folding in on himself as he bit his lip. “Derek works at the auto shop not too far from here.. we room together.” 

“Oh,” Danny tilted his head, “You’re not in any of my classes. If you were I definitely would have noticed.”

“You would have?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss that jawline,” he smirked and Isaac almost flinched at how much he resembled Jackson. “So did you enjoy the show?”

“Uh, yeah. That was.. yeah.”

Sometime during their reunion Gavin had slipped away. Well, there goes Isaac being able to say he’d made a friend tonight. Danny was smiling openly at him, though, oblivious to the fact that half of the eyes in the club were on them. 

“People are staring,” Isaac mumbled, glancing around the corner they were still standing in. 

“Oh. Well, I don’t exactly approach a lot of people. They mostly come to me,” Danny shrugged and wrapped a hand around one of Isaac’s wrists. “Did you come here to do a scene, or just to watch?” 

“I, um, I hadn’t decided yet,” Isaac blushed again, and Danny grinned in turn. 

“You liked that,” Danny nodded towards the cross, “So, you wanna try out the spanking horse or are you going to make me go find someone else to play with?”

“You want to do that.. with me?” Isaac asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Danny. 

“Mm, I am standing here with you and not someone else, aren’t I?” 

Isaac’s face felt hot as he nodded and Danny led him over to the spanking horse, fidgeting as Danny pulled the cat from his back pocket where it had been. 

“Do you have a safeword?” Danny asked seriously, standing in front of Isaac as his face slipped back into the schooled neutral expression it had been in during the previous scene. 

“Um, wolfsbane,” Isaac said as he shifted on his feet, knowing that would never be a word he willingly called out during a sexual encounter. 

Danny nodded at him and swung the whip once, eyes roaming over Isaaac’s body. “Pants and boxers off, bend over the horse, c’mon.” 

Isaac rushed, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get his pants off. “Easy,” Danny hummed, standing closer to Isaac than he had been before. He settled a hand on Isaac’s back and pressed his thumb into one of the dimples there. “Easy,” he repeated. 

Isaac nodded and bit his lip, moving to bend over the horse. Danny pressed his fingers into his back again, settling him as the whip cut though the air next to his hip and Isaac bit back a whimper. “Ready?” Danny asked softly, so that Isaac, and not the crowd that was gathering around them, was the only one to hear it. 

“Yeah,” Isaac breathed, and closed his eyes as his fingers gripped the end of the horse, trying to center himself before the first blow landed. 

When it did, Isaac jerked, cheek pressing into the warm leather. It was harsh, but he could tell that it wasn’t the worse Danny could do, and he found himself anticipating the next strike. 

Despite what Isaac wanted, he had never actually played with pain before, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he was going to like it; but he did. All of the insecurities and the idiosyncrasies that Isaac had seemed to disappear when the whip struck his skin, nine different trigger points where the blood rushed to the surface. More, that’s all Isaac wanted, more. 

And Danny gave him more. The next two blows landed one after another, striking the fleshy meat of Isaac’s upper thigh. Danny was just warming up, trying not to startle Isaac as he settled into the motions, getting used to the burn. Isaac could tell that Danny knew he had never done this before. He gritted his teeth against the next blow, and the one after that, gradually landing with more force, causing him to rock forward against the leather. Isaac was half hard with it, trying not to whimper like a bitch in heat. 

He could feel his body trying to heal itself, and Isaac forced the healing back sinking into the heady burn as the whip cracked against his skin over and over, as Danny sank into a rhythm, but never hit the same place more than twice, not letting Isaac truly adjust. He whimpered and he could almost see Danny smirk as the next three blows landed in the exact same spot and Isaac cried out, feeling himself start to get lighter, almost as if he were floating away from his body. He became a litany of whimpers and moans, body rocking against the horse as Danny’s blows landed harder against his reddened skin, cheek pressed against the leather horse. 

Isaac wasn’t sure how long they went for, how long he stayed bent over the horse at Danny’s mercy, or how long he floated there, a pattern of nothing but the quiet sounds he let out and the burn of his skin. Isaac realized that he was close, that he had gone from half-mast to fully hard on and on the edge, when it was too late. Isaac came, a startling fiery hot burn in the pit of his stomach, the only sounds slipping from his mouth was a soft cry as he shuddered against the horse underneath him. 

Danny immediately stopped, tucking the whip back into his back pocket, and once again snapped his fingers for a bottle of water. Wrapping his arms under Isaac’s, he lifted him carefully off the spanking horse and settled them onto that same couch from earlier. 

“Hey, Isaac. Can you open you eyes for me?” Danny asked softly, running his fingers through Isaac’s curly hair. 

He blinked his eyes open and Danny handed him a bottle of water, pressing it into his hands and helping him lift it to his mouth. “You did so good, Isaac,” Danny was saying. “You were such a good boy for me. So good.” Isaac almost purred, a rumbling in his chest that made Danny laugh. “I didn’t expect you to go under your first time, but you did. You did so good for me.”

“I did good,” Isaac repeated him, smiling at the words. He finally did well at something.

“So good, Isaac. Now you think you can lift up so we can get your pants back on?” 

With a soft sound, Isaac shifted with Danny and allowed the other man to get his pants back on, whimpering when his fingers brushed sensitive skin. He sucked down the rest of the water and blinked a few times, rolling his shoulders as he felt himself settle back into his body. 

“How long have you been doing this?” Isaac asked Danny softly.

“Mm, since I turned eighteen. I did a lot of watching first, though. Like.. a lot.” 

Isaac nodded and slowly stood up, biting his lip as he retreated back to being shy. How he could be shy after what just happened, Isaac wasn’t sure, but he was. “Well, uh, that was fun. I’ll, um, see you around sometime, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Danny frowned. “You’ll be back here, right?” 

“You don’t do repeat performances,” Isaac shrugged.

“Did Gavin tell you that?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Uh..” Isaac blushed, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to your car,” Danny smiled softly and pulled at Isaac’s wrist again, nodding to the door. 

They left the club side by side, Isaac not exactly sure where any of this was going. “You’ll be back here, right?” Danny repeated once they’re reached Isaac’s car. 

“You want me to come back?” Isaac asked softly, wrinkling his nose at Danny.

“Yeah,” Danny smiled and reached up, cupping Isaac’s cheek carefully. “I’m going to kiss you now okay?” 

“Okay.” 

And Danny leaned in, lips brushing against Isaac’s in a barely there kiss, but before Isaac could think to complain, Danny deepened it, opening his mouth against Isaac’s and licking over Isaac’s bottom lip. Like everything else, Danny took control, fingers tugging at Isaac’s hair as he pressed him back against the car door. He caught Isaac’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, making Isaac moan and arch against him even though he had just gotten off. 

“Gimme your phone,” Danny breathed, resting his forehead against Isaac’s. He tugged the phone from Isaac’s fingers and typed his phone number into it before slipping it back into his pocket, fingers brushing against Isaac’s thigh. 

“I expect you’ll text me,” Danny said seriously, pressing another kiss to Isaac’s lips and stepping back, opening the car door so Isaac could get in. “Drive safe, okay?”

“I will,” Isaac smiled at him softly and started the car as Danny closed the door for him. 

He smiled the whole way home, uncaring about the fact that his backside burned or that Derek would immediately smell the hurt on him. At least he could tell Derek he had a friend, hopefully more. All Isaac really knew was that he would definitely be going back to Leatherotics sometime soon.


End file.
